Summer Dip
by BlackSwan91
Summary: Everyone needs a break from the heat, and the boys are no exception. Sometimes you just need to let loose and let the clothing fly.


There is nothing like the rumble of that old engine filling the air, the sound of the wind rushing past you from the open windows, music so loud that you could hear the rattling of the speakers. It was summer at its finest, the open road in front of the hood with no one around for miles. These days were Dean's favourite days. The one's where they could just relax and unwind. No hunt to rush off to, just the sun and the warm breeze to enjoy with Sam at his side. It was one of the rare moments where felt normal for once. This slice of normalcy would not last long, it never did. So why not make the most of it while they can? When Dean saw a small lake in the distance he made up his mind on how they were going to enjoy their time off right then.

A quick glance at Sam was the only warning the youngest Winchester got before Dean quickly turned off the main road onto a gravel road, skidding and swinging the back end dangerously on the gravel as a cloud of dirt was kicked into the air. "What the hell Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he braced himself on the door to stop his body from flying around the car.

"Your instincts getting a little rusty there?" Dean teased as he glanced over a Sam again, smirking a little before putting his attention back on the road in front of him. "Ready to cool down Sammy." He asked, grinning and slowing down, pulling into a piece of flat land relatively close to the water. Feeling the wall of heat hit them as soon as the wind stopped blowing through the windows. There was no one in sight, it was literally the middle of nowhere, meaning there were no wandering eyes to peek at what Dean was planning to do right now. Naturally, Dean's mind went to the easiest way to cool down with the least amount of effort. "I'm going in." Dean said as he got out of the car and sighed softly at the blistering heat surrounding him. His skin feeling as if it was cooking like a steak in a pan in the intense sun.

Dean started to take his t-shirt off when Sam spoke again. "Dean I am not skinny dipping." He said firmly. Causing Dean to raise an eyebrow and look inside the window at his brother. "No Dean, I am not getting naked with you and running around in the open." Sam repeated, elaborating a little this time as he shook his head and sighed.

"Suit yourself, you can sit in here and roast in the sun while I am swimming or come in with your underwear for all I care." Dean said as he smiled at Sam and stripping down, putting his clothes by a rock next to the sand. The hot grains of the sandy beach surrounding his feet as the heat from the sun warmed every inch of him. Quickly Dean ran into the water until his whole body was surrounded by the icy water. It felt like his skin should be sizzling from the sweet relief from the heat of the day in the clear waters. Not long after he adjusted to the cold temperature of the water the sight of Sam stripping down behind the car caught Dean's attention. He quickly averted his eyes to avoid that retina-searing image of his brother naked. Turning his eyes to the trees on the other side of the beach which was putting off the faint sound of music. Just enjoying the feeling of the flowing water against his bare skin.

Dean swam around in the water and hummed at how good the cold felt on his skin. Diving under the water and opening his eyes. Looking around in the clear water, watching the fish swimming under him. The nagging of his lungs for air brought him to the surface and back to the heat. That is when he noticed the view across the small lake. The young women sporting bikini's that were splashing each other with the cold water. God bless the summer heat. He stood up and waved to the girls in the water getting their attention right away and watching them cheer.

There was a moment of confusion before he realized that he was currently in nothing but his birthday suit. Well, too late for modesty now. He did a spin around for the girls and could hear the faint sound of them whistling. When he turned around he could not help but grin as he saw the now topless girls in front of him. Damn he was good. Now if he could only get closer to them and get a good look. Almost as soon as he thought that he saw them swimming over and Sam's voice met his ears.

"Dude, no. Not with me right here." He yelled from a few meters away. His voice giving away the bitch face that Dean was too far away to see. Sam was practically right next to him and there was nothing like your brother being able to see you do anything to soften your lust. "Plus, you are a little old for them." He added, earning an eye roll from Dean.

"Look, I haven't had any complaints yet. Plus age means experience and knowledge of those spots that make them..." Dean laughed when Sam cut him off and he made gagging noises. "It's a beautiful act Sammy. Nothing more natural than sex." He added, laughing at Sam's obvious discomfort.

He was quickly distracted from tormenting his brother by the sound of giggling as the girls got closer to him and those curves and tight bodies came into more clear view. "Can you really keep up with two Dean? You got winded last time we had to run from that vampire." Sam said as he chuckled a little bit. Causing Dean to start walking towards him, ready to punch his little brat brother. "You sure you can keep up with me old man." He said, causing Dean to rush after Sam and he went under the water and swam away.

Sam might have had the advantage of having legs as long as a baby moose, but Dean was still fast. He was always the weapon's guy over the hand to hand, but that did not mean that he could not kick ass when he needed to. Right now, he was about to kick some ass. Diving down and grabbing Sam's arm and hauling him to the surface. "I may be older, but I can still kick your ass you bitch." Dean said smacking Sam upside the head only to have him take his legs out from underneath him. Sending Dean into the icy water.

Sam's voice greeted him as soon as his head breached the surface and he got a breath of air. "Shut up jerk." Sam said as he patted Dean's back and gave him that damn smirk that had Dean punching his brother in the gut sending him in into the water with Dean. Laughing at Sam as he flicked his hair like one of those girls in those romance movies.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to go have some fun." Dean said as he turned around only to see the girls back on the other side of the lake swimming around. "You did that on purpose." He said, turning back around to Sam and glaring at him and that smug smirk on his face. "Just wait for when you have clothes on. I'm going to kick your ass." Dean said as he huffed and swam away from Sam and towards the shore, casting one last glance at the laughing women playing across the water. Sam was going to get his foot far up that ass alright.


End file.
